


[podfic] Zone of Trulips

by allie_of_the_willows



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Numbness, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki AU, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allie_of_the_willows/pseuds/allie_of_the_willows
Summary: * A podfic of Zone of Trulips by Ludella *John is a freshly retired man with no ambitions, hobbies, desires, or... anything. To keep himself busy, he takes up a job at what should be a quiet, easy-going flower shop only to meet Merle Highchurch and send that whole 'calm retirement' shtick in the fucking garbage.He now has his hands full of loud coworkers determined to befriend him, battling wits with his boss who is his opposite in every way, and right, at some point, he starts coughing up flowers.An AU in which John works at a flower shop and contracts Hanahaki, a 'curse' in which the victim expels flower petals as a result of unrequited love.





	1. Prologue - Retirement

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zone of Trulips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107605) by [Ludella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludella/pseuds/Ludella). 



And if the embedded soundcloud file doesn't work out you can find it here (https://soundcloud.com/user-803501194/zone-of-trulips-chapter-one/s-h1yj6)! I honestly have no idea what I'm doing thank you and goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you so much to Ludella for giving me the chance to do my first podfic and to my dogs for their unending emotional support and my nerd friends for letting my DnD character mess up constantly. All of y'all are the best. 
> 
> I'm not super duper happy with this but I've listened to it many times, I can't find anything solid to fix, and I am now sick of the sound of my own voice so if there's anything I can fix for future chapters please please please let me know! I'll try and post a chapter biweekly? It's summer but I don't know how often I'll have access to a good, empty recording area but this has honestly been a blast to do. Wish me luck!


	2. Month 1 - Messy Floors

Again if the embedded soundcloud thingy isn't working you can find the chapter here: https://soundcloud.com/user-803501194/zot-chapter-two/s-KekdK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Ludella for the opportunity to do this podfic!


	3. Month 1 - Botany Lessons

And as usual, if you want to go straight to soundcloud you can find the chapter here: https://soundcloud.com/user-803501194/zot-chapter-three/s-MZiOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for being a day late. Things have been crazy lately. Work has been insane, I just took over DMing my D&D group, and I have college orientation (oof. adult responsibilities are hitting me hard). 
> 
> Thank goodness that Zone of Trulips and tAZ are here to be my two quiet beach episodes in an arc of tumultuous apocalyptic planes. As always, thanks to Ludella for existing.


	4. Month 2 - Word Games

And once again the link is here if you'd prefer that: https://soundcloud.com/user-803501194/zone-of-trulips-chapter-four/s-9aK6G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for being two days late! I'm trying to keep myself consistent with the updates but I had a crazy day on Monday. The high school to college transition is not fun. At all. Let's hope that college itself (and my universities DnD club) make things a little less stressful! 
> 
> Anyways, can we just talk about how good this fic is?? I am in love with all the depictions of the characters and I'm always a ho for Taako and Angus interaction. Give me those good good family interactions over smut any day. And hey! If you have a second and you haven't already stopped by onto Ludella's official fanfic form of Zone of Trulips to give her a kudo and maybe a comment that would be really nice!


	5. Month 2 - Comfort Zone

And as always here's the soundcloud link: https://soundcloud.com/user-803501194/zot-chapter-five-done/s-VICG9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness. Sorry this is so late. The beginning of my freshmen year of college is my only excuse. To be honest, I think it's a pretty good one but that's just me. Also, I apologize for the weird scratchiness that's happening. I tried to get rid of most of it but my editing skills are very much not good. I'll try to limit it in the future. 
> 
> I have so many feelings about this chapter. I would die for Julia Burnsides and no one could stop me. I solemnly swear to upload the next chapter on time in her honor (and in honor of Ludella, of course, who brought this sweet flower-loving mom into existence [I'm sure Julia could still kick my ass though, let's not joke around]).


End file.
